


【FF7/最终幻想7】[SC/ZC]When We Were Young

by Bittersugar



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 扎克斯无声地苦笑了一下，只留下一声清浅的叹息飘散在风中。克劳德转过头去，身后同眼前一样不过是一片一望无际的黄沙，扎克斯的身影已然消失。他胳膊上的星痕正隐隐作痛，友人清泉般的抚慰被干涸的土地吸噬。恍惚之间，他听见了萨菲罗斯的笑声，优雅而轻蔑，似乎从很远的地方传来，却又好像就响在他耳边。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 5





	【FF7/最终幻想7】[SC/ZC]When We Were Young

当他骑着芬里尔穿行于米德加周围的荒漠时，时常会想起过去的事。

大多数时刻，斯特莱夫快递公司的老板兼唯一的员工、拯救世界的英雄都是一副冷漠寡言的模样，如果米德加人还能像神罗全盛时期那般悠哉八卦，定是要给克劳德建一个数量庞大的粉丝俱乐部，还要为这年轻人冠上高岭之花的称号。

然而重建仍在进行，无法治愈的星痕开始肆虐，没人有这份闲心，也没人有这个胆子。

况且平心而论，克劳德·斯特莱夫从头到脚都不像是个英雄。

人们熟悉萨菲罗斯——尽管后来他成了所有人最想遗忘的那个，熟悉杰内西斯和安杰尔甚至是作为后起之秀的扎克斯，可人们却并不熟悉就住在他们身边的斯特莱夫。

青年的金发成了这惨淡灰败的城市中唯一的色彩，如果想要见他，你只需打一通电话、送上一份快递费。无论多么险恶的路程，他都会顺利完成任务。

此外，斯特莱夫还有一张让人过目不忘的俊美面孔，身材纤细，总是骑在巨狼一般的黑色摩托车上，沉默地接过需要递送的货物。哪怕曾有幸见过他单手举起巨剑的模样，也很难把他和 ** **英雄**** 两个字画上等号。

也许他从未想过成为一个英雄，蒂法想，至少不是现在这种英雄。

风擦着他的面颊，青年那头不听话的金发如同陆行鸟的羽毛一样摆动着。今日的货物已经送达，再一次地，他来到了米德加的郊外。

扎克斯的破坏剑已然因为风吹雨淋而变得锈迹斑斑。

从这里望过去，他甚至能看见米德加的影子。可天意弄人，神罗终究还是追上了他们，而扎克斯救了他的命，用自己的命，换回了他的命。

很长一段时间里，哪怕是恢复了错乱的记忆后，克劳德也耻于来到这个地方。

他最好的朋友为了他牺牲了自己的生命，而他却拿着扎克斯的身份苟活，一等兵死前唯一的牵念却由他亲手沉入湖底水葬——他怎么有脸面自称是扎克斯的朋友呢？

_“你啊......”_

熟稔的语气带着无奈和包容，宽大有力的手掌压上他的头，毫不怜惜地揉弄起柔软的头发。飞扬着风沙的荒郊被一片静谧的纯白取替，而他日夜思念的友人也出现在了身边。

但克劳德没有动作，既没有去看，也没有同以前那样气恼着拉下扎克斯的手臂。

他们在很早之前就认识了，早到克劳德还没有可悲地放下成为一等兵的梦想，早到他依旧憧憬崇拜着萨菲罗斯。

和扎克斯做朋友是种新奇的体验，好像他不再是生活在蚁巢中的一只寻常工蚁，而是成为了哪怕是戴着头盔也可以被轻易认出的特殊存在。他和 ** **那个**** 扎克斯成为了朋友，不是对方一时心血来潮随口说说的朋友，而是会真的照顾他、关心他的朋友。

这曾经是作为神罗小兵的克劳德很长时间以来最大的幸福。

_“别再胡思乱想了，钉子头，但你一直都是这样的人吧？真是伤脑筋啊。”_

温度自身后贴近，死去的人似乎比活着的人更温暖。年长者的腔调还是一如既往。他是克劳德身边少数几个从不推着他走的人。

他从来就不是做英雄的料，没有任何一个英雄会像他一样想要逃避、优柔寡断。击败萨菲罗斯时积攒起来的勇气正在慢慢消退，他也染上了星痕，且和其他人一样对这病束手无策。儿时的他尚且想成为蒂法的英雄，现在的他却惧怕辜负了丹泽尔期待的眼神。

“我......我什么都做不成......”

_“真是的，又开始说这样的话了。一等兵可是不会就这么轻易认输的，克劳德，而且你也打败了萨菲罗斯那家伙啊。”_

另一个熟悉的人名刺痛了他的心。

哪怕在尼布尔海姆遭遇了那样的悲剧，扎克斯依旧可以轻易吐出这个名字。他和萨菲罗斯是同事，一等兵的数量之少也让他们成为了朋友——他师从安吉尔，尽管男人一脸凶相，可作为小兵的克劳德和身边的人都认为安吉尔应该是这几个人中最有人情味的存在。

但扎克斯的坦然，却让克劳德更加无措了起来。他必然是知道后面发生的事情，神罗的覆灭、艾瑞丝的逝去......

仿佛属于他们、属于他的那个时代终于被画上了句号，更多的事成为了回忆和纪念碑前的花束。新生儿懵懂地把历史当成传说，天真且好奇地念出神罗的名字，对一等兵这个曾经令无数人憧憬的存在一无所知。

唯有他，像是被困在回忆里——蒂法重建了第七天堂、尤菲回了五台、巴雷特在找新的能源——唯有他，心灵干涸得如同米德加郊外的荒漠，寸草不生。

他没理由原谅一个罪孽深重的男人，却也无法做到和其他人那样带着全然的怒火去怨恨。

克劳德无法告诉任何人，可在扎克斯面前，他甚至不用开口，对方就能理解他的心意。他以自己的方式和克劳德同在，一如那时候作为高高在上的一等兵却依旧照顾着一个不起眼的小兵。

_“嘛，就算没有成为一等兵，也不妨去怀着那样的信念。”_

手掌再一次揉上那头蓬松的金发，克劳德比那时候长高了一些，毕竟自那时候起已经过去七年时间了。但这个沉闷的性子，可真是越来越糟糕了啊。

星球已经在呼唤他了，扎克斯望着友人的背影，他能感受到星球日益增加的愤怒与痛苦。而作为与它联系最紧密的男人，曾经的一等兵想克劳德同样能感受道。他看着被对方衣袖遮盖住的手臂，知道星痕正侵蚀着男人的皮肤。

_真想在你身边一直陪着你_ 这种话一旦说出口，钉子头恐怕就要更加自责了吧？

扎克斯无声地苦笑了一下，只留下一声清浅的叹息飘散在风中。克劳德转过头去，身后同眼前一样不过是一片一望无际的黄沙，扎克斯的身影已然消失。

他胳膊上的星痕正隐隐作痛，友人清泉般的抚慰被干涸的土地吸噬。

恍惚之间，他听见了萨菲罗斯的笑声，优雅而轻蔑，似乎从很远的地方传来，却又好像就响在他耳边。

手臂的疼痛越发强烈，克劳德难以忍受地半跪下身，粘稠的黑液从伤口处流下。星痕不会要他的命，却会时不时带给他痛苦，就如同萨菲罗斯一次又一次对他做的那样。可尽管如此，他也没办法像其他人那样恨他。

风沙依旧，日头正足，而他还在这里，孤身一人。

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏通关了以后也依旧没写新东西  
> 大抵是因为孩子已经被刀傻了  
> 我喜欢AC，可它却不存在了


End file.
